These Small Changes
by AngryAuthor
Summary: What if Midoriya hadn't gotten Ochako as his partner during training what if got the Alien Queen herself Mina Ashido! How would this small change alter their lives? Will contain swearing, blood, and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Combat Training

Of course it had to be combat training. This was the thought of the one and only and only Izuku Midoriya, he couldn't believe that they were going to do this in the first week of school but then again he shouldn't be surprised, after the entrance exam and Aizawa's test he shouldn't have thought of anything less coming from U.A.

Before he was able to become anymore of a mess All Might began explaining what he would have the class doing.

"There will be two teams both consisting of two members each, one team will be the heroes and the other the Villains." He said quickly. "The heroes goal is to find and retrieve and nuclear warhead that villians are stashing in their base and the villains goal is to stop them." He finished with pulling out what looked like tape?

"Also either team is able to win if they tie this capture tape around their opponents." He explained "Now then without further ado let's choose the teams!"

Now Izuku was starting to figure out who would be good matches with him and wondered how their quirks would work in a confined space like this and ho-

"Team A is Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido!"

Huh?

* * *

Mina Ashido was social creature, she thrives in loud places with lots of people and could get along with just about anyone. So when she got called to be partners with Midoriya she didn't think much of it but as she observed him a bit closer she noticed he seemed to be even more nervous than before when he thought he was gonna be expelled.

Right now they were outside of the Stronghold Building discussing their strategy and looking over the blueprints of the building. Well… more like she was trying to get him to stop being a stuttering mess and start a conversation.

"Soooo, what's your quirk again?" she asked trying elicit a sentence from the guy.

"M-My quirk is super strength but whenever I use it, it damages my body." he said timidly "Your quirk is Acid right?" he asked curious as to what her abilities are.

"Yep, and I can change the how acidic it is from being able to make it melt through almost anything, to it being nothing more than a gooey mess you'll just slip on." she said jovially.

Acid definitely a very powerful quirk indeed, his mind was racing with all the different uses it could have in a situation like this. And before he could stop himself he began another one of his muttering sprees. Something that Mina obviously took note of.

"Uh dude you ok there?" she asked concerned

"H-huh, O-Oh I'm S-Sorry Ashido." he said quickly.

"It's all good dude I understand that you're probably pretty nervous considering we're going up against Bakugou." she said remember the situation "but man what does that guy have against you? He seemed pretty angry at you during the quirk test." she asked curiously.

Izuku was silent for a few seconds but then he seemed to find his words.

"Me and Kacchan were childhood friends and ever since we were kids I've admired him, for his strength, his confidence, and his quirk but right now." He stood up and re-attached his mask to his costume "It makes me want to win this even more." he said determined.

Mina just smiled at him and stood up next him, "All right then, let's win this thing."

* * *

Now both of them were walking through the quiet hallways of the Stronghold. With Izuku in front and Mina looking out behind them. They were moving cautiously so they didn't give away their position.

" _I still can't control One for All so now we'll just have to make use of mina's acid and what I can do for now."_ he thought to himself, but before he could think of anything else he saw a blond blur out the corner of his eye that seemed to be rearing to strike.

Oh Shit

Moving quickly Midoriya jumped out of the way pulling Mina with him so she wouldn't get hit either. They felt the explosive force of Bakugou's hit as it crashed into the wall next to them.

"Come now deku, don't dodge." Bakugou said as he pushed the smoke away revealing himself.

 **Meanwhile in the viewing room:**

"A sneak attack That's not manly at all!" Kirishima cried suddenly seeing the attack.

"While that maybe, a sneak attack is a valid strategy in a situation like this." All Might exclaimed pointing out the reasoning to Bakugou's attack.

 **Back with the fight:**

"Midoriya are you ok?!" she exclaimed seeing his mask half gone. "It's fine, it's just a scratch." Izuku replied quickly. Suddenly bakugou rushed at them aiming for Midoriya with a big right hand.

"They'll stop the fight if I do too much damage but I'm sure as hell gonna get close!" Bakugou exclaimed wildly. Then unexpectedly Midoriya lunged forward grabbing at Bakugou's arm stopping the hit. Then he twisted himself while pulling his adversary over. Then with as much force as he could muster Midoriya flips him over effectively slamming him into the floor.

"You always start your fight's with a big right hand", Midoriya said suddenly getting both of their attention, "I know because I've watched you for years, it was all in the notebook you blew up and threw away." "I'm not the same helpless kid that you picked on for years anymore, you hear Me! I've changed, from now on DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!" Midoriya yelled loudly.

Slowly Bakugou got back up staring directly at Midoriya, he noticed he was shaking but was in a fighting stance.

Just like Before

"Deku," bakugou started quietly "Even though your shaking in your boots you still wanna fight me" he said loudly while making small explosions in his hands " THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"

Immediately after saying that he fired two explosions behind him propelling at Greenette. He went for a kick to the head but Midoriya quickly counters it with a block.

"Mina Go!" Midoriya cried as he fought off the attack.

Acting quickly she runs past the both of them heading to the stairs lead to the upper levels of the complex. Back with the two frenemies Bakugou seeing that Midoriya was trying to capture him acts fast and throws another big right which midoriya rolled out of.

After getting some distance bakugou rears up to launch at him again. Seeing this Midoriya acts quickly and turns a corner and begins to run away. Seeing this bakugou begins to chase but after losing sight of him stops and begins to yell.

"DEKU, come and face me, you have a Flashy Quirk now right, Come and get me with it!" Bakugou yelled as he let off a few menacing explosions.

"Man that Bakugou sure is scary when he's angry." Sero said seemingly matching the whole class's opinion on their classmates temperament.

After settling down and getting a moment to think Midoriya decided to get in contact with Mina.

"Ashido, have you found the weapon and Iida yet?" he asked quickly. "Yea it's up on the 6th floor but whenever I try to get close to the weapon Iida runs it away from me." Mina replied.

Midoriya tried to think of a way that mina could take out Iida and get to the weapon and as he was thinking he remembered something she told him.

"Mina I have a Plan."

 ***A Few Minutes Later***

Just as he was finishing telling mina what his plan was, he realized that he had been found.

"There you are. Still not gonna use your quirk against me." Bakugou said trying to elicit a response from him.

"I'm not scared of you anymore Kacchan." Midoriya said firmly.

Bakugou's angry scowl slowly turned into smug smirk as he seemingly came to a decision.

"With all your stalking you probably already know how my quirk Explosion works, I secrete nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands and can make it explode" he explained smugly. "If these gauntlets work the way I asked they store up my sweat for one huge blast." he finished by preparing to pull the pin on his gauntlet.

" **Bakugou NO you'll Kill Him!"** he heard All Might say in his ear.

"If I don't hit him he won't die!" He says as he pulls the pin releasing the huge blast that roars toward midoriya. Before he had the chance to do anything all midoriya could feel was a intense heat on the right side of his body.

After realizing that bakugou had almost blasted him out of the building he looked around for his opponent he looked to where the blast had came from and saw Bakugou being reprimanded for using that blast indoors. Using this moment he got back onto his feet and realized that the explosion wielder was flying towards him.

He threw a punch that was aimed to hit him mid flight but bakugou countered this by blast up and over him then laying a blast right into his victim's back. Before Izuku had any chance to react Bakugou smashed his arm with a big right and the continued his assault by grabbing his arm and spun himself with explosions.

Using the momentum from the blasts he lifts Midoriya over his head throwing him into the ground like he had done to him earlier.

" _He's not gonna give me a chance to think, I couldn't do it after all."_ Midoriya thought to himself as he reeled in the pain.

Finally being given a second to move, midoriya ran to the other side of the building near the windows. Seeing this Bakugou decided to speak up. "What, are you still not gonna use your quirk against me, Am I not Strong enough to get you to use it!" Bakugou screamed at Midoriya.

"That's what you think?" Midoriya exclaimed. "That's why you think I won't use it. You're an amazing person and I want to beat you." midoriya continued. "YOU IDIOT!" he shouted at him.

That's it. "COME AT ME YOU NERD!" Bakugou screamed back.

As soon as those words were said the two rivals began to run straight for one another with the intent to end it.

"DETROIT…" Midoriya began.

"RAAAGAGHHHHHHH!" bakugou yelled back.

Time seemed to slow as they got closer to one another and just as they were about to collide. "MINA NOW!" he screamed.

" _I can't beat you, not in a one on one fight like this but I can WIN"_ he shifted his arm downward next to his side.

"SMASH!" his arm shot upward causing a hole to be torn throughout the building and sending debris and and air pressure straight up.

*At that same moment*

"MINA NOW" At that call mina shot as much of her acid onto the floor as she could while also making it the weakest it could be. After doing so she rushed towards the weapon causing Iida to act and try to move it away from her but he didn't the slime covering the ground causing him to slip and slide across the room straight into a wall making him drop the weapon. Which Mina promptly recovered.

" _Good Job Midori"_ she thought to herself while smiling proudly.

"Weapon Retrieved!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Well I hoped you guys enjoyed don't know when the next update will be so just keep a look out and any comments are welcome.**

 **Also in the future i'm probably gonna skip fight scenes and focus on the characters so talk to you guys later. Also this will have lemons in the future**


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya awoke to the sight of blank white ceiling tiles and blinding lights. The nurses office, for only being here less than a week Izuku was becoming more and more familiar with the sight of this room.

As he looked around to try to grasp what time it was he noticed that right arm was in a cast and his left had some serious bandaging on it. He winced slightly remembering exactly how he got those injuries.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts anymore he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

"Ah good you're awake." Said recovery girl as she noticed his current state. "You really don't have any control over that power of yours do ya?" She said half jokingly half serious.

"N-No n-not Really." Izuku replied disappointed at his lack of control.

"Well you better get a hang over it soon because I don't want to see you in here every other day." She said firmly.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He said slowly retreating into his shell of nervousness.

"Oh by the way." Recovery Girl started. "You have a visitor waiting to see you."

"H-Huh?"

Before he could even realize what was happening he was being enveloped into a very tight hug. It was easy figuring out who it was considering he had never met another person who was the color pink.

"Midori, I'm so happy you're okay!" Said Mina as she kept a tight grip on him.

"A-Ashido!?" Midoriya was practically on the verge of passing out from the sheer closeness he was having with her right now.

"Oops, sorry dude" she said quickly releasing him. She then took a seat on the chair next to the bed he was currently resting on and proceeded to continue her assault.

"Dude you were amazing back there!" She exclaimed boldly "You were like wham! Bam! Smash! And then the whole building started to shake and then the debris started going everywhere; I had no idea you were so strong!" She said excitedly trying to get her point across.

"R-Really? I-I actually d-didn't do all that much Ashido, if anything you did much better than I did. You found the weapon and then retrieved it all by yourself. A-All I did was punch a hole through the building." Midoriya claimed timidly trying to get the attention off him.

"Are you kidding me, you were the one who made the plan to make Iida drop his guard on the weapon. Plus you also took on Bakugou all by yourself." She said showering him compliments.

"I-I guess I did do that at the very least." Midoriya acknowledged shyly.

It was quiet for a moment but then remembered he had question that he needed answered.

"A-Ashido, what time is it?"

"Huh? Oh it's like 3:30 pm dude school let out like an 30 minutes ago." She said remembering the time

Great so he had been out for the rest of the school day and had missed the rest of his classes.

Wonderful

After Recovery Girl finished healing his injuries he and Mina were headed back to the classroom to grab their things before heading home. As he was walking he finally had time to really look at the person who he had just called teammate a few hours ago.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. Black sclera with yellow irises, when compared to the rest of the girl they stuck out like a sore thumb. Next he noticed the two horns protruding out of the top of her head. He couldn't tell exactly where they started due to the messy pink curls that was her hair and not unlike his own mess of hair.

All in all she was indeed a very unique individual and he couldn't help but think of her as very pretty looking.

He blushed furiously realizing what he had just said in his own mind. He started to tell himself not to have those sorts of thoughts.

And before they realized it they had reached the classroom and as they entered they were suddenly ambushed by a group of people and by they more specifically midoriya.

The first person to speak to him was none other than the red haired hardening user.

"Man midoriya you sure were fired up out there huh. Hi I'm Eijima Kirishima."

"Hi, I'm Hanta Sero nice to meet ya." Came next from the raven haired tape shooter.

"Hello, I'm Tsuyu Asui but you can call me Tsu Gero." Said the short green haired girl.

"Hey, names Satou good to meet ya." Said a tall muscular brown haired teen.

He was being showered with compliments and he wasn't sure how to respond other than just saying thank you. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a short brunette running towards him.

"Deku, Recovery Girl didn't heal your wounds fully?" She asked curious as to why he still had the cast on.

"Well it depends on how much stamina I have and..." he trailed off suddenly realizing somebody was missing from the room

"Hey guys where's bakugou?" He asked they group of people.

"Oh he left a couple of minutes ag-" and before kirishima could finish his sentence Midoriya ran out of the classroom.

Mina Ashido is not stupid. Well depending on who you ask that is. So when Midoriya ran so suddenly out of the classroom she knew something was up.

She quickly tried to locate where he went and then realized he was at the entrance seemingly telling Bakugou something.

She couldn't hear what they were saying but they were getting pretty heated about it so she assumed it was something either really important or really personal or even both.

The more she watched the two she was trying to figure out what their relationship was exactly. Midoriya has told her they were childhood friends yet during their fight Bakugou seemed to make Izuku out to be his sworn enemy or something.

There was also that fact that Midoriya had said that Bakugou picked on him when they were younger, but why though what could have cause such malice towards him?

As her, Uraraka, and Tsu watched their exchange Uraraka said something about the fated battle between men but Mina could tell it was something much deeper than that. She wasn't sure what it was.

But she was going to find out.

After his talk with Bakugou and his discussion with All Might about telling I'm about his powers Izuku was was exiting the gates ready to make his way home when he heard someone calling out for him.

"Hey Midori, wait up!" Mina called out while slightly jogging towards him.

"A-Ashido w-what do you need?" He asked nervous as to why she called to him.

"Ok well first off my name is Mina not Ashido so how about we start with that?" She said waiting for him to call her by her first name.

"R-Right sorry Ash-I mean Mina, what do you need?" He asked testing how her name sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Well you looked lonely so I thought you could use a walking buddy." She said throwing the suggestion at him.

"N-No you really don't need to do that for me M-Mina I'll be ok on my own." He said trying to dissuade her.

"Midori, I want to so how about we both just save ourselves some time and get a move on already." She said already seemingly deciding for him.

Sighing in defeat Midoriya looked back at her and gave her his answer.

"Ok"

"Yay!" She cheered loudly.

As they began their walk Mina was thinking as to how she should go about starting a conversation with the nervous right next to her. She tried to think of a topic he might enjoy music, television, comic books maybe? Then suddenly the answer seemed to become obvious to her.

"Man your Quirk is really weird." She said plainly. "I've never seen a Quirk that hurts it's user so much before." It was true she had never seen or heard of anybody who was so violently affected by their Quirk.

"A-Ah you t-think so?" He said nervously treading lightly on the subject.

In reality he knew why it did what it did to him. It's because he hadn't made it his own yet, it was still just a borrowed power like he had gotten from All Might.

"Yeah, I mean I just find it bizarre and honestly a bit unfair." She said thoughtfully.

"U-Unfair?" He asked curious as to what she meant.

"Well I mean everyone else's Quirk doesn't hurt them, and it sucks cause even though yours does what it does you're still so committed to being a hero. I mean could you imagine if someone with your resolve had a Quirk like Bakugou's?" She said mentioning his oldest friend.

He had thought about, a lot in fact he had wondered more than once what his life would have been like if he had Bakugou's Quirk. Would he still be the same nervous awkward reck his was right now. He wasn't so sure. But if he was being honest with himself…

"I-If I was ever gonna have someone else's Quirk I'd probably want something like your acid M-Mina." He said quietly.

"Really?" She asked surprised

"Y-Yeah I mean explosions are cool and everything but your Quirk seems so much more versatile and even better for rescuing people than something like mine or Bakugou's." He said a tad louder surprising the both of them.

That's what he honestly thought, her Quirk would be great for rescuing civilians from disasters and fending off villains. Plus the fact it allowed her better maneuverability it was all around a fantastic ability for a hero.

"You're gonna be a really good hero Mina." He said without stuttering.

Not expecting the sudden compliment Mina suddenly blushed a light lilac and looked away from Midoriya for a brief second.

"T-Thanks Midori." She said happily.

Suddenly the atmosphere had changed and they began to converse back and forth for the rest of their walk until the finally reached the train station where both of them had to split ways.

But before she even knew what she was doing Mina asked something neither of them expected.

"Hey Midori can you unlock your phone and give it to me for a sec? And don't worry I'm not gonna do anything crazy with it." She said.

Without even really thinking about what she had just asked Midoriya pulled out his phone and after putting in his code handed it to pink skinned girl. After being handed the device Mina quickly got to work and began typing away on it. He wasn't sure as to what she was doing with it.

It probably hadn't taken more than 15 second before Mina had finished her job and handed the phone back to the confused boy. Looking down at his screen he only now just realized as to what she had done.

"There now you have my number so if you ever wanna talk with me you got your key right there." She said without missing a beat.

Speechless the boy just stared at the screen silently taking in what had just been given to him. And the cherry on top of it all was her contact name.

Mina with two hearts on either side of it.

Then realizing her train had arrived Mina stepped onto her ride home while also giving her parting words to her new friend.

"Text me later, kay Midori." Then the doors shut and left him standing there with his mouth wide open.

The next few days went by without much development. There classes seemed to have gained a sense normalcy and class 1-A was glad that they had finally been able to go a day without a do or die test or something of the sort.

Though for two certain students they had seemingly gained a new constant in their lives. Out of anyone in their class Midoriya certainly hadn't been expecting to befriend the bubbly ball of energy that was Mina Ashido.

Shortly after arriving home the same day Mina had given him her number, Midoriya sent her a message identifying himself into her phone and her being able to message him back properly. Soonly there after they quickly began another conversation that lasted well into night and far longer than it should have.

Yet neither of them were seemingly disheartened by that notient and had suddenly bonded over night.

Mina wasn't quite sure what took her over and decided to give him her number that day but she sure as hell didn't regret it. Because after being able to talk to him over these past few days she realized exactly what kind of a person he was. He was a smart, strong, and kind guy that is determined to be a hero who only wants the best for the world.

Izuku has also realized what kind of person Mina was. She was a funny, sociable, and easily likable person. With a personality as outgoing as her appearance she definitely had been the main focus of his thoughts these past few days.

Before he could think anymore about the girl at the forethought of his mind. Midoriya quickly realized that class was about to begin.

"Ok class today you are going to be selecting your class representatives." Aizawl said as monotone as ever.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered in unison.

Everybody except for a select few quickly began shouting out for the rest of the class to choose them. Which seemingly was getting them nowhere until Iida spoke.

"Everybody wait!" He yelled out silencing the class. "I believe we should have a democratic vote to decide who becomes our representative!" Iida said loudly gathering their attention.

"I don't know." Tsu said making her thoughts known. "We've only known each other for a few days not really much for us to decide who should lead us Gero." She finished with her usual tick.

"Well it's not like we have any better ideas." Mina said choosing the democratic approach.

*A few minutes Later*

"Okay" Aizawa Said gathering the classes attention. "The class Rep will be Izuku Midoriya with Momo Yayozaru being the VP rep". He finished making it final.

"H-How did I get three Votes!" Midoriya cried not expecting these results.

"Alright Who Voted For him!" Bakugou screamed out furious at the results.

Unsurprisingly no one spoke up and soon after the class had calmed down a bit and thus lessons started per the usual.

A few hours later the bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Quickly everybody got up and began to head to the cafeteria to get their meals.

Midoriya quickly after gathering his preferred meal of rice and various meats noticed Mina waving at him from her table ushering him to join her and her group.

Moving swiftly he reached the table and quickly took a seat on the edge sitting right next to Mina. Finally having a moment to settle he finally realized the other members making up the rest of the table.

It consisted of kirishima, Tsuyu, Denki, and Jirou. Including him and Mina that made for a total of Six people just about filling up the rest of the table.

Just noticing the new arrival to their table Kirishima began to acknowledge their new Representative.

"Well hey there Class Rep wasn't expecting you join us today." Kirishima said excitedly using his new title.

"Yeah man!" Denki suddenly interrupted "I can't believe you got to be Class Rep that's so cool." He finished with a smile.

"R-Really? I-I don't know if I'll be any good at it, m-maybe someone else should have it." He said doubting his own ability.

"No way man!" Mina suddenly cut in. "You're the perfect fit the job." She said enthusiastically.

She really did believe that, if she wanted anyone to be their Rep it would have to be Midoriya. The guy is crazy smart so she knew he would be a good fit for the role.

But seeing her pep talk hadn't fully convinced him she decided to turn up the ante.

"Look think of it this way. You inspired enough people to believe that you be good for this role. They wouldn't have chose you otherwise." She said looking him dead in the eye. "Plus" She continued "You can look at it like hero training, heroes always have to be strong and confident when they save people so they can safe. This could be good practice for getting you to be better with people." She finished hoping her talk worked.

That was true if it could help him be a better hero in any way then why shouldn't he do it.

"All right I'll do it." The rest of the group cheered him on for encouragement happy that he made his decision.

Then not even 5 seconds later the alarm began to ring.

After the chaos of the alarm situation was finally situated with, the students began to head back to class ready to continue their lessons for the day.

As soon as class started again the students her told by their sleepy sensei that their class would be taking a trip to continue their training. As soon as he let them go the students began to get ready and head towards the bus that would take them to their destination.

As he was getting everything he needed Midoriya only had one thought on his mind.

" _It's just Rescue Training right? How bad could it be?"_

 **Author's Notes:  
Hey guys I'm back this one had a bit more development in it and honestly  
I think it a lot better than last chapter.  
Also hey I've been thinking about doing an Izuku/Jirou Story tell me what you guys think of that and tell me whether or not i should do it.  
That's All Thanks for Reading**


End file.
